


You Are A Piece of Me

by ShotsFiredManda



Category: Achievement Hunter, Gavin Free/Geoff Ramsey - Fandom, Gavin Free/Michael Jones - Fandom, Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, mavin - Fandom
Genre: Angst, M/M, Mavin, side character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 12:32:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShotsFiredManda/pseuds/ShotsFiredManda
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>To fight what he truly feels about Gavin was one thing. But seeing the pain in his boy's face when the news was out hurt him more than anything else.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Are A Piece of Me

**Author's Note:**

> Getting back into my fanfic writing. Only in Achievement Hunter fandom this time. Hope you all enjoy.  
> Song based story based on Clarity by Zedd

This was the worst possible situation to happen to Gavin. His heart felt heavy when he had gotten news over the phone. Though he didn’t want to show signs of sadness to the guys, Gavin was breaking inside. He didn’t even tell Geoff anything and they lived under the same roof. 

But the tattooed male knew something was up as he knocked on Gavin’s door then opened without permission. 

‘Gavin? Buddy you okay?” Geoff asked, seeing the lad on his laptop.  
As he looked over Gavin’s shoulder he saw the air fare he was confirming  
‘Are you going back home? Why haven’t you said something? Dude! You need to talk to me when you are doing this, remember.’ 

Gavin had hit the payment as he didn’t want to look at Geoff. Just thinking of his family hurt, but he had built a family here too with Achievement Hunter. The fact that he didn’t know how long he would be home for was one thing to avoid as well. 

“Gavin?” Geoff got the Brit’s attention again.  
“My dad, he’s uh… not doing well. Like really not well, I have to go home” 

There was a moment of silence after Gavin muscled out the words as Geoff wrapped his arms around Gavin.

“Hey, hey.. it’s okay. I understand. Do you want me to tell the guys or you?”  
Gavin turned to face Geoff with watered eyes as he nodded. 

~~~~

The last day in the office, or more so the last hour as Gavin finished editing the last few Minecraft Let’s Plays. All the guys were around doing other recordings as well. The clock was ticking down to five.

Geoff saw how anxious Gavin was and it broke his heart. Knowing that it could turn for the worst and Gavin not sure on when or if he was coming back. Surely Gavin was a bit of a prick sometimes and did the dumbest things but he was truly like a brother. No, more like a son. 

Gavin had already said his goodbyes to the Ramsey family this morning, since Geoff was driving Gavin to the airport after this. 

Five minutes til and everyone was done with their videos, sending in the files and closing up shop. That was when Gavin finished what he was doing and closed down his computer. 

‘Hey-ah guys. Can I say something?” Gavin’s voice grabbing everyone to turn his direction. 

“I um.. I’m going back home for family issues and well, I won’t know when I’m coming back.” Part of that heavy heart seeming to lighten up from the stress of telling the guys. 

“Gavin, no!” Ray cried, pouting as he ran to the male to hug him tightly.  
“Now when you say family issues, are we talking depressing or surprising ‘I’m going to get me plastic surgery there’ cause there is plenty of surgeons here.” Ryan spoke with his hands but went up and joined Ray with the hug. Just trying to make the goof smile, which it did.

“I’m not getting a nose job you mong” Gavin mumbled against Ryan’s shirt.  
“I know.. just be safe.” Ryan replied

Jack went speechless as he looked to Geoff to see the matching sadness as he went to Gavin to give his own individual bear hug of comfort. 

Michael just stood in the back, trying to collect the mood. Crossed arms as he stared at Gavin. 

This was so hard to see and as much as Michael wanted to stay strong for Gavin’s sake, it was getting to him. So he walked out. The cold slam of the door breaking the hug feast. 

“Michael!?” Gavin yelled out. 

He didn’t expect Michael to walk out. He didn’t understand why. But Michael was his own person that had his own ways. Just like they agreed to keep feelings wrapped and just be best friends. No sexual favors, no talking on coming out, or letting the guys know. What happened a month ago was what happened. 

The other five had chased out to see that Michael’s car was gone. The same look upon their faces knowing that Michael was Gavin’s boy, and would be one of the first to hug him, you’d think. 

That lifted confession to the lads was now shattered back down to it’s original status. Gavin wanted nothing more but to have a final goodbye with Michael alone. To tell the ginger boy he loved him. 

The car ride to the airport was just filled with the low volumed music as Geoff stopped it. Getting out of the car to give Gavin one last hug goodbye. ‘You better call me when you land. Give me updates’ 

~~~

Three weeks had gone by as the guys grieved for Gavin. Mourned that his presence wasn’t here. But their prayers were with him. Geoff entered the room after his phone call. 

Jack was the first to turn and like a domino effect they turned way.  
“Gavin’s father passed.” Given the permission to tell the others from Gavin himself. 

Michael turned back around in his chair as he heard Geoff. Not wanting show the guys the tears that broke free. 

After work, Michael drove straight home to pack a bag and hop on the next plane to Oxfordshire, England. Texting Geoff before heading on his flight. Just saying ‘I have to see my boi’ 

~~~ 

The paper in Gavin’s hand was getting slightly damp from the sweat on his palms. Fixing his tie, Gavin didn’t picture this happening for awhile. But you couldn’t beat lung cancer. All of Gavin’s family was here and Dan came to support him. 

As the service started, it went smooth until it was Gavin’s turn to speak. Going up to the mic and glancing through the see of his people. “Thank you everyone. It means a lot for you all to be here.” His speech started. 

Looking at his paper but it was like the letters were flying away and he couldn’t read. His nerves getting the best of him as he almost broke down in front of everyone. Until he spotted a guy in the distance. Suit and all, holding a rose up. The red, curly hair and framed glasses. A small smile came to his lips as he finally gained the courage to tell from the heart. How great his father was, how much of a hero and role model. How he couldn’t ask for a better father. 

They all clapped and gave their flowers and hugs to the family at the end. Michael walking up and doing the same. 

Gavin’s hands were in his pockets as he walked up to Michael. “If it ain’t Michael Jones, himself. Did Ray tell you to get that?” 

Both of the guys shared a laugh as Michael nodded. Though Ray didn’t say it, since Ray was probably finding out now that Michael was here. 

“Yep, this is from me and the guys. Listen.. can we talk and walk?” Michael asked  
Gavin followed Michael’s way and soon was side by side with him.  
The cool air brushing the leaves against the grass the only sound.  
“Thank you Michael. For coming your way” Gavin broke the silence. 

“Of course I would come my way. You’re my boy Gav.” Michael responded facing Gavin as they walked. 

“Then why did you walk out that day?” The question near rushed with Gavin’s accent.  
“I didn’t mean to.. trust me. I wanted to say goodbye.” Michael tried to explain while scratching the back of his neck as he stopped in place. 

“I don’t want to be saying this because I said we shouldn’t but I goddamnit, I was sad for you” Taking a pause as he watched for Gavin’s expressions. “I hurt when you are hurt and I’m getting sappy. Funerals man” 

Gavin tried not to chuckle at Michael’s take of feelings but was warmed by what he said. “I hurt when you don’t tell me this Michael. It hurt worse that you didn’t hug me.” 

“I know and I’m sorry… “ Michael stared up to those hazel eyes. “I really am.”  
“I flew all the way out here to see you, Gav. What we have is something special and well.. I was scared to talk emotion because I thought you wouldn’t love me back.” 

Gavin’s jaw went agap from the words. Did he say love? “Wh-what did you say?”  
Michael took a deep sigh as he stepped closer. Taking Gavin’s face in his hands.  
“I love you, you British fool” 

Without a reply given, Gavin was taken back from the passionate kiss, only to reach his hands out to cup Michael’s neck and hair, deepening it with ferocious tongues. It was like this kiss gave the world a meaning to pause around them. That Michael was indeed that true someone for Gavin and it wasn’t going to stop him. 

It wasn’t going to stop them this time. Breaking away with their foreheads lazily against each other’s as his nose brushed Michael’s. 

“I love you too Michael. I always have”


End file.
